movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel 2099 Movies (that should conclude the original MCU before a reboot)
There is permission automatically granted by the contributor of this page to edit or post more ideas in as long as it's we don't do this for a living. Also us fans contributing to here should leave it to paid/professional writers to write the scripts for the movies, television shows and comic books like any episode of the television show. Other fans could come up with ideas of new characters casted or the productions if those projects get done by could offer actors those parts. Here comes to 2099 movies to conclude the MCU before being rebooted. They should be released in at least 2030 or early 2030’s. Other fans could to help the professional writers put in more ideas for X-Nation and X-Men 2099 as in X-Nation Trevor Fitzroy leads the Brotherhood of that time. Maybe by the early 2030’s for the early 2030’s movie Sony and Marvel could get their deal back and sign the agreement for Spider-Man 2099 in the MCU films with characters and trademarks of Spider-Man. · World of Tomorrow Movie should be a 2031 release Tiberius Stone should be the main villain of the story. Fiona is working for him. Mutagen is one of the villains of the story. There are Alchemex robots. Miguel O’Hara had become Spider-Man. There could be prelude comics to when that Spider-Man defeated the Hobgoblin of his time. There is now John Eisenhart is the Hulk of that time. Roberta Mendez had become Captain America in that time. Also teaming with them is Sonny Frisco the Iron Man of that time. They defeat those villains. Captain America takes on Fiona and she defeats her. The Hulk defeats Mutagen while Spider-Man and Iron Man of that time defeat robots. Spider-Man with his webs captures Tiberius Stone and he’s arrested. The heroes each go their own ways. This should start out on New Year’s Day in 2099 as of the beginning of that year. · X-Men 2099 '''(2031 released movie) The main villain is Phallax. There’s the X-Men of that time. Others fans could write in ideas for heroes and villains but maybe Skullfire defeats Phallax as all those villains are defeated. Ahab is also the Hound Master of that time. Rachel Summers the offspring of Jean Grey and Scott Summers/Cyclops battles the cyborg Ahab. Ahab is defeated by Metal Head. X-Men roll call are Lumuel Krug as Bloodhawk, Shakti Haddad as Cerebra, Skullfire Timothy Fitzgerald, Ruth Agada also known as Krystlain, Henri Huang as Meanstreak and Tina Potters also known as Surpernetina. Sal and Ramon are a couple of other villains the team faces. Ahab, Sal and Ramon are in league with Phallax. In the prelude comics the X-Men of that team defeated the Rat Pack and Nevada Syndicate. · '''Punisher 2099 '''should be a 2031 release Jake Gallows is now the Punisher in that time. He is an ex cop of Public Eye in redemption. Jigsaw of the future is the main villain and New York City gang leader. There could be other 2099 villains to make up as of villains for the Punisher 2099 film. · '''Secret Wars 2099 movie that should be 2032 release There’s the beginning of the Avengers formed in that year. Spider-Man Miguel O’Hara joins the team. Iron Man and Captain America of that year get back together. Tanya becomes Black Widow. She also joins the new Avengers team. They are at war with the Chain Gang. The main villain of that film should be the alien Avataar who came to Earth and met with the Chain Gang. Also there is the Board of directors for Alchemex. They defeat those villains. Black Widow defeats Avataar while the Iron Man and Captain America defeat the Chain gang and Spider-Man defeats Scorpion of that time and the rest of the team take on the Board of directors after defeating those villains. There are talks of a person becoming Daredevil of that time who was a warrior in the Order of the Crane Mother. This is the descendant of the Kingpin that’s Samuel Fisk. Spider-Man goes his own ways. · Silver Surfer and Inhumans 2099 '''(2032 released movie) Should be the sequel to Silver Surfer. There is the beginning on memories of the Fantastic Four talked of with Silver Surfer and the Inhumans team. Stark Fuji-Kawa are the villains of that film. Hikaru-Sama is the main villain of this film. On his team are Suzanna Carter, Yukio Kawanza, Owen Sarkissian, Jakko and Stoller. In the beginning the Inhumans of 2099 defeat the Negative Zone Enforcers. Negative Zone’s Tzzar Enforcers. Silver Surfer meets with the Inhumans of that time and they team against the Stark Fuji-Kawa on Earth. Silver Surfer faces the CEO Hikara-Sama. The team defeats those villains. There are memories of the Fantastic Four. § '''The Defenders 2099 'should be a 2032 release There could be prelude comics with origins. Clea forms a new Defenders team. She’s the daughter of Umar. On the team are Ghost Rider Kenshiro Cochrane, Daredevil Samuel Fisk, The Hulk of that year, Black Panther (it’s unknown who he is) and Jennifer D'Angelo. Samuel Fisk is the Daredevil of that time. He’s a cop who arrested corrupt cops and is descended from the Kingpin as Richard Fisk had a son with an illegitimate mother. Master Izo as he gave up his immortality dies of old age and Matt Murdock is living in a retirement home as a very old man and is blind for the rest of his life. Those Defenders members of learned the history of the chaste became costumed superheroes. There are talks that Stick and his warriors were killed by the Hand in the long time war. The main villain is Takashi leader the hand. There's the Defenders against the hand with those who won't stay dead. Daredevil faces Takashi. He defeats him. The Ghost Rider faces Umar the sister of Dormammu. He defeats her in the end as the leader of the Hand is defeated. Umar coming to Earth in 2099 hires the Hand as those old ninjas were brought back to life. Clea defeats ninjas of the Hand. · '''Spider-Man 2099 Movie '''Should be a 2033 release This is to conclude the MCU before rebooting it. Miguel O’Hara is almost half a year of being Spider-Man. There’s a woman Sarena Patel going by Dr. Octopus working for Alchemy. The owner is Walker Sloan. Spider-Man of then takes on those villains and the company. Fear Master is one of the villains that Spider-Man defeats after defeating the Doctor Octopus of that time. Those villains with Walker Sloan all go to prison as there are good cops that arrested Walker Sloan. · '''X-Nation 2099 '(2033 released movie) Bishop should have in the final battle take on Trevor Fitzroy as he’s the main villain. Bishop of then is leading the X-Men team. Trevor Fitzroy is the main villain who is looking to go back into the present and alter history as Bishop is on the mission to prevent this. Deadpool could have a cameo killing Avion a follower of Trevor Fitzroy doing battle with that villain as Deadpool after X-Force joins X-Nation. Trevor Fitzroy is leading the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in that time and killed Shard in the begging who’s the sister of Lucas Bishop. There should be prelude comics when Greeters are defeated by the team. X-Nation members killed in prelude comics are Willow, Uproar and Wulff. The roll call is Cerebrs, Clarion, December, Nostromo, Twilight and Metal Smith. John Herod and Bennet Du Paris as Exodus. Sentries are also in league with Trevor Fitzroy. Bishop hires the X-Nation. Bishop was on the X-Men team in the 2090’s as his was his sister Shard. § '''Avengers 2099 Movie '''should be a 2033 release On the team are Cecil McAdams a minister is now Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye (not known of that Hawkeye but maybe descended from Clint Barton). Captain America of that time is a woman. The main villain is Tyler Stone a dictator. There could be prelude comics with the origin of the heroes. They also face Electro and Vulture of that time. Other heroes like Black Widow and Hawkeye face the Alchemax owned cops. There could be villains in the prelude comics to make or other wise Marvel having the legal rights to them. The Captain America of that time defeats Tyler Stone just before the New Year’s Ball drops on 2100. ''' '' Category:Futuristic Tales Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Marvel Studios Category:Kevin Feige Category:Avi Arid Category:Amy Pascal Category:Simon Kinberg Category:Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Doug Petrie Category:Upcoming films